


Artificial Hearts

by Kookiedae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiedae/pseuds/Kookiedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luhan is a robot who desperately just wants someone to take him in. And Sehun is just a mere human who lives a normal life until he sparks interest in purchasing something mechanic. </p><p> </p><p>"Remember, I am just a robot, nothing more, nothing less."<br/> <br/>"...How is this even supposed to work out?"<br/>"I don't know, but let's just give it a try and find out..."<br/> <br/>"...Fight for me, fight for us..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Hearts

Sehun is a college student who someday wants to be a great engineer. He's the type of person who would rather just stay at the dorms or go for a bubble drink. He doesn’t like to party and all those other crazy things because he thinks it's just a waste of time. Every weekend his roommates try to take him to parties but he'll always refuse no matter how much they ask or try to persuade him. Sehun just lives an ordinary life and it's something that he can get used to, maybe even enjoy it. His life may be ordinary but he is quite popular due to his good looks as well as having a good amount of friends.

Tonight, Sehun thought it was one of those nights where he could go for bubble drink, so he got up and ready and left. He always went to "The Split Bean" café because it was his favorite and plus it wasn’t that far from the university. He always went there not only because they make the best bubble drinks, but also because one of his close friends owns the shop, so every time he went there he would always get anything for free, so that was another plus for him. Sehun finally arrived at the café and went to the counter to greet his friend.  
"Hey Xiumin hyung".  
"Oh? Sehunnie!! It's good to see you again. How's school?"  
"Hyung you know I live like 10 minutes away from here. Anyways, school is just same old same old, nothing new."  
Xiumin chuckled, "Ok that’s good as long as you're not doing anything stupid. So what? The usual?"  
Sehun just nodded.   
"Okay, one honeydew bubble tea coming right up. You're lucky we're best friends." Xiumin said as he playfully glared at Sehun.  
"Thanks hyung" Sehun said with a smirk.

While Sehun was waiting for his drink he saw a magazine and started to skim through it to buy some time while he waited. He then saw a page in which caught his attention. It was an ad about purchasing a "human robot" and Sehun just chuckled to himself thinking how stupid this idea was, but at the same time he couldn’t help but be intrigued in it. If he were to buy one then he could tell it what to do. "5th Avenue St." Sehun whispered to himself. "It's only a couple blocks away from here.  
"What's only a couple blocks away?" Xiumin said.  
Sehun got startled and quickly closed the magazine. "Hyung! Don’t do that!"  
"Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to" Xiumin said as he handed the drink to Sehun.  
"What were you looking at?"  
"Nothing, it was just a stupid ad on buying a "human robot"" Sehun said as he took a sip of his drink.  
"Oh! That place? It's actually quite fascinating if you ask me. I was there a couple days ago. You wouldn’t believe how many there are! If you're interested then you should go. I'm pretty sure you'll like it since you're into engineering and all that kinds of stuffs."  
"Yeah, maybe I should go."  
"Oh, and just a little heads up, they're a little pricey."  
"Okay hyung. I'll be going now, see you later". And with that Sehun left.

The next morning Sehun got up and early to go to the store. Last night he couldn’t sleep because he kept on thinking about what robot to buy and how would the different kinds of robot look like. As Sehun was getting closer and closer to the store his heart would beat faster and faster with each step he took. He didn’t know why he was acting that way but he just brushed it off. He finally reached his destination and he wasn’t gonna lie, the store was huge! The store was about 8 stories high. "8 stories of mechanically made human robots" Sehun chuckled to himself and entered the store. The store looked even bigger inside. Sehun was completely awe stuck and was too busy admiring the place that he accidently bumped into someone.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" He said.  
"Oh no it's fine. Hello, my name is Tiffany and I'm one of the employees." She said as she stuck her hand out.  
"Hi, I'm Sehun" he said as he shook her hand. He looked at her and saw her right eye twitch a couple times. And it didn’t take him long to catch on. "Wow even the employees are robots" he thought to himself.  
"Here you go. Whenever you're ready to pick out a robot just press this button and one of us will come to you and help you out" Tiffany said as she handed Sehun a small remote.  
"Oh, thanks!"  
"You're welcome and enjoy!" And with that Sehun was left to explore.

It hasn't even been an hour yet and Sehun was starting to get bored. With all the robots he's seen, they haven't really caught his attention because they were all the same to him even though their physique were all different. He didn’t explore all the floors because he thought that he would just do that same exact thing and get nothing out of it. Sehun was about to leave, but out of the corner of his eye he saw one robot that was about to be hauled away. He ran towards the employee and stopped him.  
"Excuse me, c-can I see this robot please?"  
"Oh, sure. You came just in time because we were about to dispose of this one."  
Sehun looked at the man weirdly "Okay..?"  
"Well, he's all yours" the man said.  
Sehun looked at the robot and was observing him. "Why would they want to dispose of him? He looks pretty decent." He thought to himself.   
"Hi I'm Luhan. It's nice to meet you" he said as he stuck his hand out.  
"Sehun" he replied back and shook his hand. To Sehun when he shook Luhan's hand it felt so warm and soft, delicate to be exact. It felt like if you were to squeeze his hand too hard then he would break.  
Sehun snapped out of his trance and ever so gently let go of Luhan's hand and pressed the button indicating service. Not even a second later, Sehun turned around and there he was met with Tiffany right in front of him.  
"Whoa! You scared me!"  
"My apologies Sehun. So, find everything okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready to purchase now."  
"Okay, right this way."  
As they were nearing the checkout Tiffany turned to Luhan and said "Luhan, you can just sit and wait here. Me and Sehun will be a minute" and with that Luhan nodded and walked to an empty chair.  
"Will that be all for today?" Tiffany asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, that will be $100"  
Sehun was surprised with the price he had to pay. "Only $100? I was looking around and these robots usually cost a fortune."  
"Well that’s because those robots are newer and better."  
"Then what does that make Luhan?"  
"Average. He doesn’t come with any perks Sehun. So before you make your final payment, are you sure you want Luhan?"  
When Tiffany asked that question Sehun turned to look at Luhan. Luhan looked back at Sehun and softly smiled and waved at him. Sehun turned to Tiffany and said with no hesitation "Yeah I'm sure" and with that Sehun payed.

"Okay, you're all set Sehun. Enjoy your robot" Tiffany said as she handed him his receipt.   
"Thanks" Sehun said as he took the paper and walked over to Luhan.  
"Hey Luhan, let's go.  
Luhan looked up and followed his new owner.  
Both Sehun and Luhan exited the store, Sehun turned to Luhan and asked "So, where do you want to go."  
Luhan looked back at Sehun and shrugged his shoulders. "I don’t really don’t know actually."  
"Maybe we can go grab something to eat--oh, never mind you're a robot and robots don’t--"  
"Hey! Just cause I'm a robot it doesn’t mean that I can't eat human food" Luhan said as he cut Sehun off.  
Sehun was a bit surprised at the way Luhan responded but just shrugged it off and said "Okay. I know this place where the price is cheap and the food is delicious. Let's go". And with that they left.

"Okay, you can order whatever you want and I'll pay" Sehun said.  
When Sehun said that he could see Luhan's eyes lit up and said "Really?!" Sehun just nodded his head and Luhan ordered away.   
When the food arrived Luhan just started to devour everything he saw and to Sehun he couldn’t help but be amused.   
"So…mind telling me about yourself?" Sehun started as he started drinking his water.  
Luhan paused for a moment and said "Well my name is Luhan and I was created in April 20th, 1990, so that makes me 24 years old."  
By saying his age, Sehun nearly choked. "You're 24 years old?! No way, you look like that you can be the same age as me. I mean your face says it all" Sehun said.  
Luhan just chuckled and said "Yeah, I get that a lot, especially with my past owners I've been with."  
"Past owners?" Sehun thought to himself, he was going to ask Luhan more about it but decided not to.  
"Wow, I'm stuffed! Thank you Sehun for the food!" and with that Sehun paid and they left.

The past couple months have been quite amusing for the both of them. Sehun introduced Luhan to the rest of his friends in which they gladly accepted him. Now, everyone in the group considered Luhan as a brother. Sehun had taken Luhan to numerous places and made him try different kinds of foods. Everywhere Sehun took Luhan he absolutely loved it and Luhan couldn’t ask for anything more. One of the places that Luhan loved the most was when Sehun took him to "The Split Bean" café to try out bubble tea and Luhan's favorite flavor was milk-tea. Luhan even forced Sehun to drink it since he only drank honeydew, and surprisingly Sehun actually liked it. Now it was Sehun and Luhan's "place" to go. Throughout the past few months they've grew really close with each other. Now Sehun calls Luhan "Hyung".

Luhan and Sehun just returned from Lotte World, now Sehun decided to take a break from all the craziness so he brought Luhan to a place in which was more quieter and more peaceful; his childhood park.  
"So how was the rollercoaster rides? You liked it?" Sehun asked.  
"Liked it? I loved it! It was so fun, I hope we can do it again sometime." Luhan exclaimed.   
Sehun just chuckled. Luhan turned to Sehun "Why're we here Sehunnie?"  
"Oh, well I felt since that you told me about yourself, I feel like I should share about myself as well. And I thought this was the perfect place. So to start it off my full name is Oh Sehun and I was born on April 12th, 1994. I am currently a college student at Seoul University and majoring in engineering. On my free time I like to dance. Actually dance was what I was going to major in but as time progressed on I just saw it as a hobby rather than a career."  
"Wow…." was all Luhan could say. "Wait, what about this park Sehun-ah?"  
"Oh, this park is a place in which holds wonderful memories. This park used to be my favorite place when I was a kid. I used to come here every day after school, even on the weekends with my parents. This park is still my favorite place actually, I come here when I want to escape reality and to just relax my mind."  
Luhan was once again utterly speechless. Whenever Sehun would share about anything Luhan would always be so intrigued no matter how simple it may seem and Luhan loved it. Sehun then turned to Luhan and said "Okay, enough about me. Now it's your turn. I want to know more in depth about you and this time, your name and birthday don’t count."

Luhan chuckled "Okay, but heads up, my background isn't as pleasing as yours. Oh! And remember, I am just a robot, nothing more, nothing less. Anyways, before you I've had numerous of owners and to be honest you are the only owner who I assume actually cares about me and this is actually the longest I've ever been with an owner of mines…and it's safe to say that it feels…good…"  
There was a pause and Luhan continued.  
"When I was sold to my first owner, I'm not gonna lie, I was so excited and I thought that this was it, but it didn’t turn out what I expected it to be. My owner wanted me to do things that made me uncomfortable so I refused to listen to them, they got angry at me and therefore they got over me and tossed me right back to where I started. The same thing happened with the rest of my owners and I was getting sick of it and slowly getting over it. It came to a point where I got so sick and tired of it because I kept on coming back to the same place and where I was just desperate on being sold to someone so I wouldn’t have to stay in that hell hole in which I was created in. To be honest, all I ever wanted was to be treated like a regular person even though I'm not and the least they could do was pretend. Also, I wanted to have the ability to do human things and explore whatever I could instead of just staying locked up in a room waiting for my owner to come back. And to be honest, when I first saw you and knew that I was being sold to you, I thought 'Here we go again', but as time progressed I came to realize that you weren't like the rest of those owners and you were able to give the things I wanted and I'm so grateful for that, thanks so much Sehun. Thank you for not throwing me away." Luhan finished as he looked at Sehun.  
Sehun just stared at Luhan the whole time he was talking and when he was finished he stared at Luhan for a moment and then quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sehun" Luhan whispered.  
"Hyung I will never do things that you don’t want to do and I will treat you like any other regular person and will always care for you."  
"But Sehun, remember I'm just a robot, nothing more, nothing less."  
"I don’t care…." Sehun said as he hugged Luhan tighter. Luhan hugged Sehun back and thanked him again. 

After spending a little more time at the park, they just talked about random things then they decided to head back to the dorms. When they reached in front of the building Luhan turned to Sehun and was about to thank him again, when Sehun cut him off and crushed his lips unto his. Realizing what Sehun just done he pulled away. "I-I'm sor--" before Sehun could even finish his sentence Luhan had done the same act as he and this time there we no pulling back nor interruptions. The rest of the night was filled with sounds of them making love to each other and it was a night where the whole robot and human thing was thrown right out and from now on that's how it was going to be. Tonight, both of them did not expect things to go this way, but none of them complained because they both enjoyed every bit of it.

The next morning both Sehun and Luhan decided to take a walk together to figure everything out and about what happened last night.  
"So, since we uh made love last night, are we now a couple? I mean how is this even supposed to work out?" Luhan asked.  
"Yes, we made love and I guess we are a couple, but I don't know…" Sehun said as he looked at Luhan. "…but let's just give it a try and find out…"  
And so they tried it out and everything turned out great, they did things that couples would do, there were countless nights where they made love, countless kisses on foreheads and lips, and most importantly countless "I love you's."

It was about over a year and their relationship was still strong as ever, but lately Sehun's been noticing that Luhan hasn’t been functioning well, but he thought it was just a robot thing in which he hates thinking about and just shrugged it off. But over time it's gotten worse. It's gotten to a point where at times Luhan would momentarily forget what's he doing or where he's at. There were even some times where he momentarily forgets Sehun. Sehun would also sometimes see Luhan clutching his chest like it was hurting and to Sehun it seemed like Luhan was always tired.  
Then there came a time where Sehun and Luhan were at a small gathering with their friends and out of nowhere Luhan collapsed. Sehun carried Luhan all the way back to the dorms to leave him at rest, he didn’t want to take him back to the store because he knew that they weren't going to be of any help at all. For the past couple weeks Luhan's been in bed all day and Sehun tends to him 24/7. Throughout these past couple weeks, Sehun saw that Luhan's appearance slowly started to change, Luhan was now more paler and weaker.

"Hey" Luhan softly said.  
"Hi hyung. How're you feeling?"  
"I'm doing alright. How about you?"  
"How do you think I feel hyung?" Luhan just looked down knowing exactly how Sehun felt.  
"Hyung I can fix you, I-I'm a soon to be engineer and--"  
"Sehun" Luhan softly cut him off. "Sehun I told you a thousand times that I don’t want you to do that and I told you that if you were to fix me then you'll have to rest my entire system and everything me and you ever shared will be completely swiped away and I don’t want that."  
"But hyung you can live longer and you'll be able to function well again a-and we can always start over."  
"No Sehun" Luhan said as he reached forward to grab Sehun's hand and caressed it. "Sehun, I would rather die and having being able to remember everything thing about us, than to be repaired and not even knowing about your existence." Luhan then guided Sehun's hand to his heart. "You feel this? This is an artificial, malfunctioning heart and even though it's malfunctioned, it still beats….for you and only you….I love you."  
Sehun did the same action where he placed Luhan's hand over his heart. "You feel this hyung? It’s a soon to be broken heart. Broken or not, it will beat for you…only for you" He said as he tried to fight back the tears and whispered in a shaky voice "I love you too."

Two different types of hearts, but the only similarity is that they both beat for one another.

Soon after, Luhan feel asleep due to exhaustion. Sehun stayed by his side a little longer and then whispered "Hyung, I know this battle isn't going to end well, but I still want you to fight for me, fight for us as best as you can." And with that Sehun lightly kissed Luhan on the forehead and left him to rest. Sehun then headed towards his favorite park to think things through.   
"There will come a time were Luhan will stop functioning, it could be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. But when that day comes that'll mean that we can no longer get bubble tea together or celebrate our birthdays together, we'll no longer be able to do anything together. I won't be able to hold you, touch you, or kiss you anymore. No more cheap dates, no more movie nights…no more anything. When the time comes, I honestly don’t know what I'll do, I honestly don’t know how I'm going to function without you" Sehun thought as he looked at the night sky as a tear slowly slid down his face.

 

After 3 years, Luhan finally stopped functioning. It was the hardest time of Sehun's life. Sehun lost his other half and couldn’t help but feel empty all over. But as time went on he slowly started to heal from the wound that formed in his heart. Sehun went to visit Luhan's grave every day and placed new different flowers because he remembered asking Luhan what his favorite flowers were and he said that he didn’t have a particular flower that he favored, but he liked various flowers because even though they are all different, they are all beautiful. 

As more years have passed Sehun finally found someone new and Sehun didn’t feel guilty from moving on, he felt proud because it showed that he was a strong person. Even though Sehun has found someone new, he promised himself that Luhan will always have a part in his heart no matter where life took him.

"Hey, here's your drink."  
"Thanks" Sehun said but stopped momentarily as he looked at the drink. He instantly knew what flavor it was. It was milk-tea, Luhan's favorite flavor.  
"Sorry, I got milk-tea instead because they said they ran out of honeydew. I hope that's okay."  
Sehun smiled a soft, sincere smile and took the drink and said "It’s okay" and thought, "Thanks Luhan for introducing this flavor, now it's one of my favorite. " and chuckled to himself.


End file.
